Extra Credit
by Media Maxine
Summary: *I'm a perv with exams soon so I write it better later* Kiku has always loved his teacher,Mr Jones. So when his favourite teacher calls him back after school, he sees how nice extra curricular activities can be. AMERIPAN! with a bit of GerIta,PruCan,Belmaica and others
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER-_** **HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ANY OTHER VARIATIONS OF THE SERIES IS IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM THE PROPERTY OF Hetalia Jamaica-Ameripan Lover! ONLY OCS DEVELOPED BY HER AND IDEAS USED CAME FROM HER AND HER DARK THINKING PLACE!**

* * *

Kiku silently followed his two friends out of the class for the last class that day. He listen to the idle chatter of the two (Most of which coming from a certain Italian) nodding when either of the two addressed him. He had just stepped into the near empty corridor when he heard a voice from inside. "Mr. Honda? Could you please go to my office? I'll be there in a sec!"The upbeat tone made Kiku's heat race as he blushed.'Calm down Kiku! It's probably just some school related no reason to get flustered!' Kiku mentally chastised himself. "H-hai Jones-sensei." Kiku bowed before rushing back out to catch up with his friends(and try to rid himself of any inappropriate thoughts.)

"Kiku! Kiku! What did he call you for?" An energetic Italian with copper hair and a strange curl named Feliciano asked his best friend. "Calm down Feli!" A muscular German with slicked back blonde hair tried to calm the hyperactive boy."Mi dispiace Ludwig! But what did Signor Jones say? Kiku flushed and suddenly the titles seemed like the most interesting thing in the world to him. "He asked me to go in his office." Feli squealed and grabbed Kiku and shook the smaller body of his friend."This is great!" Kiku raised a dark brow at this. "Why is this 'so great' Feli-kun?" Feel stopped shaking him suddenly,making him fall from the sudden action,and stared down at him. Feli then leaned close so only the two others could hear him (even though the hallway had long since been deserted by eager students who wanted to get an early start on their weekend plans.) "So you can finally confess!" His joyful whisper made Kiku blush a very deep red,even the buff German had a light blush on his cheeks,embarrassed by his boyfriends words.

They both knew of their Asian friend's crush on their upbeat was not nearly as obvious as their's but it was pretty noticeable how the small raven became more bashful than usual in the elder male's presence."W-why would you suggest such a thing?I-it is most likely just to discuss my grades." Kiku said,trying and failing to contain his stuttering which only worsened when the dark-haired European began to giggle at his excuse,still urging him to do as he said.

* * *

Kiku sat patiently inside his teacher's office,fidgeting every few seconds as he anxiously pondered the reason for this meeting but reassured himself that it could not be anything tensed slightly when the door opened,revealing the object of his musings."Ah Kiku! Its great to see ya,dude!" The raven-haired teen blushed at the informal way he was addressed."H-hai, is a great p-pleasure to see you as well." Kiku paused to see if the other had something to add,when he got no response other than a sparkling,if not dazed smile he continued. "If you don't m-mind me asking but what is the reason for this meeting, Sensei-sama?"

Kiku did not see the heavy layer of lust that settled on the other's face,mostly in his usually bright orbs but he noticed the change in the lighthearted atmosphere. "Sensei-sama?" Kiku tilted his head when the other jumped slightly as if pulled from a very blissful dream."Um y-yeah. Kiku could ya come over here please?" Kiku,though thoroughly confused at this point complied with the abnormal was not prepared when the blonde swiftly pulled him onto his lap,successfully suspending his arms to his sides."Jones-sensei!? What are y- !" Tanned lips made his words die on his tongue which was soon caressed by the other's more skilled appendage. When he was finally released from the steamy kiss he touched his slightly swollen lips with his fingers.

"Kiku,I got something I need to get of my chest," Kiku listened attentively to the unfamiliar tone the other's voice had taken."I've really liked you for the longest time and I want to show you just how much I care for you." Kiku was again cut off,this time by lips at the base of his breath hitched as the larger male sucked hard on the sensitive junction between neck and shivered when his shirt was unbuttoned so more skin was exposed to those talented lips. He moaned lightly as his collarbone was nipped by eager teeth. He moaned very loudly when his nipple was licked bucked up near desperately when the nub was covered and sucked on other smirked and speed up his movements, beginning to pinch and tweak at the twin lifted his head when slender fingers tugged lightly on his blue eyes widened when he was pulled in for a vigorous grunted his approval when the other opened his mouth and wrapped his smaller arms around his neck. After a full minute of an oral fight for dominance he let the other taste his mouth as he had done before. They pulled back when the need for air was too great and stared at each other's eyes.

"Jones-sama,I-I l-l-love you as well." The elder smiled and gave the other a light peck on the lips." call me Alfred,okay?" Brown eyes widened slightly before welling up with joyous tears as he nodded kissed away the tears before they had the chance to fall onto deliciously flushed shared a passionate, love-filled kiss before pulled the shirt of his younger lover who tensed up momentarily at the cold air of the office. Kiku moaned wantonly as Alfred's tongue dipped into his navel. Reaching Kiku's plaid uniform pants,Alfred look up,eyes silently asking permission. His smile widened when Kiku timidly nodded his consent and he pulled down his pants and underwear in one swift motion,freeing the swollen eight inches from its cotton kissed the milky thighs and nipped at the expanse of moaned and whimpered as his painful erection was neglected."Arufureddo san.. Do wa me.. I o toru koto wa dekimasen ijimeru na i shite kudasai Haruka!" **(** **Please Alfred-san..Do not tease me..I cannot take much more!)** Alfred smirked,mentally praising his knowledge of the Japanese andlicked the head before taking it whole.

Kiku screamed his approval at the action. He bucked up while moaning very loudly,voice going up by at least a full octave. Alfred moaned at this and licked the underside of the hot dick,giving the other great pleasure that he did not think he would ever took the head of the member into his mouth and sucked harshly and fast. Kiku's lust-filled eyes widened and he continued with like this,with Alfred sucking and bobbing his head and Kiku screaming his approval mixed with the former's name rolling off his tongue. **"A-ALFRED!"** Kiku's scream echoed through the air conditioned room,his seed filling a very expectant mouth.

Kiku lied in the afterglow of his orgasm,Alfred smiled,taking of the layers that constricted his burning passion. Kiku's eyes widened slightly and Alfred sported a near sadistic grin before saying.

"Now,the real fun begins!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 _ **Oh I can FEEL the death threats coming in now! ^_^**_

 **England: Why exactly are you happy about that?**

 **Belarus:*sighs and sharpens her knives wile glaring at a certain author* She wants to ensure they reveiw so she's being a cockblock**

 _ **YEP! So if you want to see the end you gotta-**_

 **Bad touch trio: FAVORITE HEART AND REVIEW!**

 _ **P.S~ I can't decide which position other than keeks ridin' Al so do us all a favor and suggest something!**_

 _ **P.P.S~I need a beta so P.m me if you want to help me out**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'M BACK! I GOT MOTIVATION TO! ^_^ So thanks for noticing me and sorry for being so cruel last chapter and I'm gonna try to make it up to you now so *hides behind Belarus* Don't hurt me yet *opens book***_

 _ **Levi**_ _ **said:**_ _ **Die a gruesome death**_

 _ **._. Okie Dokie! right after I start World War 3**_

 _ **RainbowRaptorKitty1234**_ _ **said**_

 ** _augh, I was silently screaming on the inside while reading this. I kind of want to know what Italy and Germany's reactions were to the screams_**

 ** _*scary giggles with Russia like aura(its silver doe) * don't worry you will...soon *Countries cower behind Belarus who sweat drops*_**

 ** _Anyway you all probably hate me for the cockblockage last time so *ducks under desk* LET THE PORN BEGIN_**

* * *

Kiku's mouth watered at the large length on display for his eyes only. The thought of it inside of him made his legs press together,trying to hide his rapidly growing hard-on purely out of instinct. He looked away when Alfred chuckled "Hey, come on babe. Don't hide yourself from me. Especially when you look so damn sexy." Kiku's flush reached his ears and was creeping down his neck at the other's lewd yet oddly sweet language. "I... You really think I'm sexy?" Alfred could have laughed at the innocence if it didn't make his erection grow to a near painful point. "Of course babe. Don't you see what you're doing to me?" He put a small hand on his hot, burning need,barely restaining from outright thrusting into it. Kiku felt his lust surge at the feel of the steaming sex that was going to fill him. "Can I suck it?" Kiku asked softly, skillfully avoiding the other's gaze. Alfred looked down at the other, eyes widening in surprise. "You sure, babe? I don't wanna rush you or anything." Kiku only nodded timidly. "Okay then." Alfred smiled softly and spread his legs slightly. Kiku crawled between muscular thighs, coming face to face with the near eleven inch erection. He hesitatingly licked the swollen head and smiled at the moan of approval from his partner.

Alfred groaned loudly and threaded his fingers through silk like raven locks. Kiku sucked on the sell head of the member before slowly, teasing in a near agonizing pace, taking it entirely into his mouth. Alfred barely kept himself back from losing all control and just fucking the slender throat of his younger lover,deciding it best not to bruise such delectable and luscious lips that would no doubt be exploited further as their time together wore on. He licked the other's penis (( Oh my gosh. How is this the first time I've wrote penis in this fucking story)) slowly before beginning to bob his head on the length. This continued until Kiku's knees began to protest against the strain of staying confined to the hard ground, the fact evident by the constant shifting the raven-haired youth was doing. Alfred noticed this before smirking at the solution his hazed mind came to in the end. He slowly stopped the other, pushing back on pale shoulders, who in turn looked at him in question.

Alfred made the swivel chair go down before taking the raven by the waist and placing him so he was straddling his chest. The small Asian turned to question but his words were cut off by the warm and slick muscle that was the older male's tongue. Moans escaped his mouth as it pushed in and out of his little hole. "Nng! A-alfred! More p-please I- Ah!" Alfred pulled away from the delectable ass smirking. "Hey don't leave me hanging babe." He bucked up slightly. Kiku got the hint and wrapped his lips around the member once again. Alfred's tongue was soon joined by two digits as he stretched out the tight hole. Kiku moaned loudly around the large dick, sending delicious vibrations through the length. Alfred pulled away from the hole and slapped the boy's ass not once stopping the movement of his fingers. "Fuck! Oh yes baby, suck me off. That's right, just like that!"

Deciding the boy was stretched enough, Alfred pulled out his fingers, eliciting a loud whine from the recipient. Alfred turned the other so he was facing him and pulled him into a heated kiss,leaving them both breathless. "Are you sure Kiku? We don't have to go all the way if you don't want to." The raven-haired teen smiled softly at the other's concern before nodding his head, kissing the blonde once more. "Yes, I'm sure, Alfred-kun. I want to go all the way with you." Alfred smiled before positioning the other over his dick. "It's going to hurt, okay," Getting the approval he needed, Alfred slowly pushes his cock into the tight heat,moaning softly, watching the teen's face for discomfort. Kiku noticed this and smiled reassuringly, placing his hands on Alfred's chest before swiftly slamming his hips down on the rock hard member. Their loud moans filled the office in harmony as they felt the joining of their bodies.

Alfred rubbed Kiku's lower back, the two staying that way for a few minutes before Kiku slowly raised his hips and dropped them back onto Alfred. He moaned at the feeling of the large penis rubbing against his insides, creating sweet friction between them. They began to form a rhythm of Kiku's hips meeting Alfred's as he continuously to him to the hilt. " AAHHhh! Oh yes! Alfred right there!" Alfred angled his hips to hit that particular spot as Kiku moaned his approval. He could feel that Kiku was reaching his limit. He briefly stopped their rocking to lean Kiku over the desk, pounding into the teenager with rapid speed. Kiku felt the coil in his belly near unravelling as his moans increased in volume, his voice now a full two octaves higher than it is normally. Alfred leaned forward to his ear and whispered, "It's alright babe. Let it all out. Cum on my cock." That was Kiku's undoing, as the coil snapped, his cum spraying over his chest and the desk, Alfred's name rolling of his tongue. Alfred groaned as the already tight hole squeezed him further and he spilled his load into his smaller lover,the Japanese teen's name on his tongue.

Kiku slumped feeling like the definition of boneless as he came down from his organismic high. Alfred smiled at the tired youth. He sat back down in the swivelchair,not bothering to pull it back up as he pulled the boy onto his lap. "You were great,keeks. You sure this is your first time?" Blushing, Kiku nodded, "Hai,Alfred-kun. This is my first time doing anything like this with someone else. I'm very glad it was you through." By the last part of his statement, Kiku was a blushing mess. Alfred chuckled and smiled as the younger stifled a yawn to no avail. "You can sleep if you want. I'll just tell your parents you had fun stay back to discuss an assignment or something like that." Kiku smiled and snuggled into the other's chest. "Thank you, Alfred." Alfred caressed the other's cheek. Something occurred to him just as he was about to nod off, "umm, Kiku I was thinking," The other looked up at him intently "Would you mind going on a date with me this Saturday?" This caught the high schooler off gaurd but he smiled nonetheless. "I would love that very much." Alfred grinned and kissed the other on the cheek.

As the two drifted off the did not notice the figured coming out of the cabinet with a camera in hand, who silently left the pair ,relocking the door with a spare key.

* * *

Maxine grinned at the shocked faces of the yaoi/Yuri appreciation club. "So can I be an official member now?" She barely had enough time to suck in a quick breath before Elizabeta suffocated her with a hug,only letting go when Natalya glared at her. "Of course you are! We've been trying to get these two on camera for months! How did you do it?!" Maxine smirked. "Alfred is my big brother, I have a key to his office."

And that is why Ludwig was a blushing mess around Kiku and Feli wouldn't stop congratulating him for two months.

* * *

 _ **I-i actually finished a story... WOOHOO! This is so COOL!**_

 ** _Now you guys can't kill me_**

 ** _Belarus: What about those that are reading WIJATAWAT?_**

 ** _Oh yeah! ..SHIT!¡!_**

 ** _Anyway please_**

 ** _Bad touch trio and Max: READ ,FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW_**


End file.
